ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome Home, Lorcan/Transcript
The Tournament Battle Royale The episode begins in the second dimension, Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly are in their truck to fight their opponents. *Lorcan Darcy: (V.O) Over a month, I've entered an dangerous battle royale tournament and then a week later, i'm in the finals. My name is Lorcan Darcy, I'm a heroic purple man and a conduit. I've gain amazing powers and i travels through dimensions with my brother, Cillian and my sister, Lilly, I have an beautiful half-sister named Ellie Darcy whom i'm in love with. Now we must work together to fight my ultimate enemy and save the second dimension. Welcome to the final chapter of my story. *Cillian Darcy: Are you sure this is it? *Lilly Darcy: I have no other choice guys! Quick now! Lilly takes the left turn while Cillian and Lorcan shoot at the barrels to kill their opponents, *Cillian Darcy: Lorcan! Lorcan wasn't listen as he looked at Ashdene Ridge, he felt sorry. *Cillian Darcy: Ashdene Ridge. It's been a long time since we see Mike. Lilly drift makes Cillian and Lorcan fell out of the truck and hits the bin. Cillian uses his abilities to transport back in the truck while Lorcan decides to visit. Visiting Mike Lorcan look outsides of Ashdene Ridge and sees someone doing something. *Jody Jackson: What are you doing?! *Bailey Wharton: You can't get the Wembley tickets. *Jody Jackson: Why not?! Lorcan walks to them. *Lorcan Darcy: Alright, what's going on? *Jody Jackson: What's it to you? *Lorcan Darcy: Wow. Mike's right, That is bit ungracious. Mike walked to Bailey and Jody who're into an argument but then He saw Lorcan. *Mike Milligan: Lorcan Darcy? What are you doing here? *Lorcan Darcy: Um, I made to the tournament finals with a help from my allies. Before i continuing to fight. I've decided to come visit you, Mike. *Mike Milligan: Really? That's an nice surprise. Sorry for what happened. *Lorcan Darcy: Ah it's okay. I got really cool superpowers nows. *Mike Milligan: Well all this fighting can leave you a break. Come in, we can catch up. *Lorcan Darcy: Okay. ---- Lorcan and Mike walked into the kitchen. *Lorcan Darcy: Man this place is nice. *Mike Milligan: Yeah. Cup of tea? *Lorcan Darcy: Yes thanks. *Mo Michaels: Oh who's this? *Mike Milligan: Everyone, this is our guest and former care-kid, Lorcan Darcy. *Carmen Howle: Hi. So a soldier? *Lorcan Darcy: No i'm a contestant. All seven dimensions have been merged for the tournament i'm in. *Mike Milligan: Wow, That's tough. *Lorcan Darcy: With some help from my Alliance, I'm almost into the finals. *Mike Milligan: In that case, we are very proud of what you're doing out there. Heroes, one and all. Cillian and Lilly's argument Lorcan meets Kanata Futaki The Offer Cillian and Lilly made up Lorcan visiting Tracy and Justine Lorcan arrived at the hospital to see his old friends. He walked into a hospital room and walked in. The girls shocked while seeing Lorcan. *Justine Littlewood: Lorcan? *Tracy Beaker: You're alive. *Lorcan Darcy: I'm immortal. Sorry for lying to you, The tournament is very important to me, I have to find the fifth and final guardian of the gate so i can defeat the Leader *Justine Littlewood: Then, why'd you gone home? Is it because we hated you? *Lorcan Darcy: No, I need to go home to get revenge on the Infamous 6. My alliance needed my skill and ability in the fight. They're helping me to get to the finals so i can end my story. *Tracy Beaker: Story? *Lorcan Darcy: Me, Cillian and Lilly have a story, Cillians has the beginning, I have the middle and Lilly has the ending. I have to fight my way to win this tournament. *Tracy Beaker: Lorcan. You've lied to us and Everyone hates you, By the orders of Kanata Futaki, the fifth and final guardian. *Lorcan Darcy: She's the final guardian of the gate?! *Tracy Beaker: Yes. Now do us a favour and leave us alone. Get out. Lorcan walked out and turn to Tracy. *Lorcan Darcy: Despite what you think Tracy. I'm sorry. Lorcan challenge Katana Lorcan's about to leave the hospital and sees Kanata walked in. She stopped after Looking at Lorcan who's very angry. *Lorcan Darcy: What did you do?! *Kanata Futaki: What? I have to cast an heartbroken spell at you so you never have friends in this dimension!! *Lorcan Darcy: I know you're the final guardian and I'm ready to defeat you! *Kanata Futaki: Well then. It seems we have a difference of opinion. And since I doubt any more words will settle our impasse, perhaps we both should seek to settle it another way! *Lorcan Darcy: If you're saying you wanna duel, bring it on, you monster! *Kanata Futaki: Fine then. I think it fitting to destroy you with my ultimate that you're trying to kill. They activate their duel disks in unison. Each side starts with 8000 life points as the episode ends with the cliffhanger.